


The Proposal

by lunabelle



Series: There You Were-The Missing Moments [1]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelle/pseuds/lunabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy has a big question to ask April, and for that he needs everything to be absolutely perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anotheropti (opti :D) on tumblr

The alarm on Andy’s phone rang repeatedly, signaling the start of the early morning. Sunlight stretched across their bed through the open window. The weather seemed perfect. Gently pulling himself away from April’s tiny body, he fumbled around under the sheets, feeling for the cell phone. He had a habit of losing it, and oftentimes in the morning he’d find it buried under one or both of them as they slept.

April groaned and rolled over next to him, still fast asleep. Sure enough, when the ringing sounded again, Andy saw the phone peeking out from under her pillow. He snatched up the device and leaned down to kiss April’s forehead.

He tried his best not to wake her as he climbed out of bed. Today was a big day, and he needed everything to be perfect. That meant he needed to start early. Normally on weekends, there was nothing he loved more than staying in bed with April until noon. Then they’d cuddle, maybe make out a bit, and find some food to eat in bed together. It was Andy’s favorite type of morning. Not today though…today was different.

He took another peek at April, pulling the blanket up over her shoulder to make sure she was warm enough. She’d been so tired lately, the last thing he wanted to do was wake her. She needed the extra sleep.

Just like he did every morning, he stopped to stare at the framed photo on their bedside table. Smiling, he ran his finger over the two little grey shapes in the center of the sonogram image. _Their babies._ He still couldn’t believe it.

He, Andy Dwyer, was going to be a Daddy.

It came as a total shock when they found out. The both of them had literally remained speechless while the doctor had confirmed what the little white stick had already told them. Then, well… _then_ they found out there were two of them, and Andy swore April nearly passed out in the examination room.

It was okay though. More than okay. Unplanned, yes, but that didn’t change a thing in terms of his excitement. In fact, Andy had never been happier in his entire life. Well, at least until today, hopefully. Today was super important.

He showered quickly, changing into the first pair of clean clothes he pulled out of the drawer, and hurried to make April a surprise breakfast for when she woke up. Simple toast and orange juice would do the trick. Her stomach hadn’t been agreeing with her lately, either. Andy wasn’t worried though. The doctor said it was all normal.

He placed the breakfast tray beside the bed and leaned in to give her one more kiss. She stirred, mumbling his name.

“Hey,” he whispered. “Go back to sleep.”

“Andy,” she groaned. “Dude, it’s so early…”

“I know, babe…I’ve got some stuff to do. I’ll be back soon.”

Eyes closed, April nodded before her breathing got deep again and she rolled over. As Andy made for the door leading to the main house, he turned to look at her one more time before disappearing down the stairs.

 

The Swanson family had been good to him. Very, _very_ good, considering he literally moved in while they’d been away for the Christmas holiday. The first week, he’d been hesitant about the whole thing. Ron was a serious guy, after all, and Andy admired and respected him. The last thing he wanted to do was make him uncomfortable—or worse—angry. However, he never got that feeling from him. Both Ron and Diane seemed as though they’d developed an equal amount of respect for Andy. He chalked that up to the fact that he’d been the one to find April and bring her to the hospital that one time…Andy really didn’t like to think about that day at all.

Either way, it was important right now that Ron liked him.

“Come in,” Ron’s gruff voice sounded from inside the woodshed.

Andy stepped carefully through the door, the roaring of the table saw loud in his ears. When he entered, Ron stopped the machine at once and pointed to a row of hard hats and safety eyewear.

“Andrew,” Ron said loudly. “Goggles.”

“Right,” Andy nodded, grabbing a pair and putting them over his head.

Ron gestured him over, and pulled off his work gloves. “Morning, son,” he said. “What can I do for you?”

“Well, um…Ron,” Andy said slowly, staring at the saw on the table before looking the older man straight in the eyes. “I have something I wanted—needed—to ask you…and um…d’you…have a minute?” He fidgeted with his pockets nervously.

Ron stared at him for a good few seconds before gesturing him to the only corner of the workspace that wasn’t covered in saw dust.

“Ask away.”

“Well, Ron,” Andy began, clearing his throat. “This is sort of important…no, really important, actually.”

Ron nodded, eyeing Andy curiously. “Okay,” he said. “Continue.”

“You know I love April,” Andy said slowly. “I love her more than anything in the entire world. She makes me so incredibly happy…and I hope she feels the same way, but anyway…” He paused, taking a deep breath.

“Say your peace, Andrew. I’m not gonna attack you with the saw, if that’s what you’re worried about. Although, if you ever _were_ trying to defend yourself, I wouldn’t recommend a table saw for that either.”

“Um…right,” Andy nodded. “Well, I…I came here to ask you…something. That is…Ron…I’d like to ask April to marry me,” he said, the last part tumbling out in a rush.

Ron blinked at him, his face unchanging, and Andy thought he was done for. Before he could even think of a possible way to make things right, Ron’s mustache turned up in the tiniest smile, and Andy felt a shred of relief.

“Of course you can, son.”

“Really?” Andy couldn’t believe his ears. This was way easier than he thought it would be.

“Well, I’d hope you’d want to marry April, since the two of you are going to be parents in less than a year’s time.”

“Right!” Andy seized the opportunity, and went with it. “I mean, she means everything to me. And now our kids mean everything to me too. I wanna be the type of father who…you know…who does things the right way.”

“Understood,” Ron nodded.

“Oh man… You don’t know how much better I feel,” Andy laughed, running a hand through his hair. “Thanks, Ron!”

“Just make sure you take care of her,” Ron added sternly. “She’s been through enough heartache for one lifetime.”

“I will. I promise,” Andy smiled.

Ron grinned. Slowly, he reached his hand out for Andy to shake.

“Welcome to the family, Andrew.”

“Thank you sir,” Andy shook it.

A calmness fell over the two men, as Ron took out his gloves to get back to work.

“Oh, by the way,” Ron added, turning to face Andy again. “Do you have a ring yet?”

“Not on me,” Andy shook his head. “I’ve been saving for one, though,” he added. “I’ve got about fifteen hundred dollars saved up. I was going to go buy it today.”

“Come with me,” Ron gestured for Andy to follow him, leading him back out the door and through the yard to the main house. Andy followed silently, unsure where they were heading.

Up the stairs they went, past the other kids’ bedrooms and down the hall, until they reached Ron and Diane’s room. Ron made his way to his bureau, and pulled a small wooden box out of the top drawer. The initials R. N. S. were carved into its top.

“Your initials?” Andy asked.

“No,” Ron opened the box, and removed an even smaller wooden box from within. “They’re April’s mother’s. Stands for Roberta Natalie Swanson.”

“Oh,” Andy went silent.

“Here,” Ron handed him the smaller box.

“What’s this?”

“Just open it. It’s yours if you want to use it.”

Andy opened it carefully, and into his hand fell a diamond ring. He held it up to his face. It was certainly larger than the one he was planning on buying later that afternoon…in fact, it was more than twice the size.

“Was this…?”

“April’s mother’s engagement ring, yes,” Ron nodded. “I’ve been saving it for when April was older…but now seems like a more important occasion.”

Andy swallowed, turning the ring in his hand. “I can’t take this, Ron,” Andy shook his head.   


“Yes, you can,” Ron said. “Who else would it go to?”

“I know…but…” Andy sighed. It wasn’t as though he didn’t want April to have it. On the contrary, it was a great idea. She’d probably love it.

He needed Ron to understand how important it was for him to buy his own ring. Having Ann’s old engagement ring debt to her father hanging over his head had been one of the worst memories of Andy’s past. He didn’t want to be that guy again. He wanted to do this on his own.

“I can’t take it,” Andy looked down, holding the ring out to Ron.

“Son, I’m giving it to you,” Ron looked confused. “What’s wrong?”

Andy felt sweaty all of a sudden. How could he possibly explain this?

“I…it’s just that…I need to be the one to buy the ring,” Andy finished softly. “I can’t—I won’t—accept a freebee. This is too important.”

Ron stared at Andy with something that could’ve passed for admiration. Finally, he nodded.

“I understand. And I respect your reasoning.”

“Awesome,” Andy sighed.

“I do have a suggestion, though,” Ron added.

“What is it?”

“Hang onto it, in case you change your mind. If you don’t use it, then no problem whatsoever. If you do, well that’s great.”

Andy thought about it. He knew he wasn’t going to use the ring, but it wouldn’t hurt to hang onto it. He might just get inspired while at the jewelry store.

“Okay,” he placed it carefully in the box, and placed the box in his pocket. “Thanks, Ron.”

“Don’t mention it,” Ron shook his head. “Just make her happy. That’s all that matters.”

 

“Hey,” April greeted him with a hug when he stepped through the door, fresh off his conversation with Ron. She looked pale, but happy, and Andy was pleased to see the empty dish near the bed.

“Hey honey,” Andy pulled her into him, planting a soft kiss on her lips. “How you feeling?”

April shrugged. “A little queasy, but the toast helped. Some thoughtful, amazing guy left it out for me when I woke up.” She stared at him with soft eyes. “Wish he’d stuck around so I could’ve thanked him…”

“He must’ve been pretty awesome,” Andy smirked, placing a hand on the small bulge of her stomach. “How about my babies?”

“Making their momma tired,” she grinned.

“Well, you should be resting, babe,” Andy tilted his head, gently tugging at April’s hands. “You need all the sleep you can get.”

“I know, but I woke up and you were gone,” April reached around his waist, clasping her hands around his back. “Where were you?”

Andy panicked. He hadn’t thought of an excuse in case April asked. Thankfully, he thought quick.

“I was just helping your dad with something,” Andy said, not looking her in the eye. “He needed help moving some…wood…”

“Wood?” April stared at him, and he realized she was totally _not_ buying it.

“Yup,” Andy nodded. _Change the subject, Dwyer…_

“He never asks for help—“

“Well, he needed it today. I know, super weird,” Andy laughed, a little too loudly. April eyed him suspiciously.

“Andy…”

“Hey,” he interrupted her with another kiss. “I was thinking…how about we go out to dinner tonight?”

“Okay,” she smiled. “What’s the occasion?”

“Just thought it would be nice,” Andy shrugged, trying to keep his face neutral. Honestly, it was hard to contain this type of excitement. Andy was never particularly good at keeping secrets. “Nothing crazy…just maybe JJ’s?”

“Sure,” April nodded, breaking away from him to head to the bathroom. “Sounds great.”

“Awesome! Six-thirty at JJ’s diner,” he grinned.

When he heard the sound of the shower starting, Andy hurriedly took out his phone. If he wanted to pull this off, he needed to get moving.

 

Finding a moment to sneak out and head to the jewelry store was the one part of the plan that Andy was nervous about. Aside from asking April to marry him, of course…that was also weighing heavily on his mind. _What if she said no?_ He tried not to think about that.

Regardless, things went smoothly enough that April didn’t seem to suspect a thing. When he told her he had an emergency band practice around two in the afternoon, she didn’t question it. He was always forgetting practices, so it wasn’t highly unusual.

Two hours later, Andy pulled back into the driveway and stopped to inspect his purchase. The ring was simple. A thin silver band with a modest diamond. No fancy design, no extras. Just a single solitary stone. 

He pulled out April’s late mother’s ring to compare. Hers was definitely more elaborate. Twice the size of the one he’d just bought, with two smaller stones on either side of the larger one. Suddenly, Andy felt foolish.

_Of course she’s going to want this one…it was her mother’s. How can this tiny one compare?_

Either way, he tucked it safely in his pocket. Ron did say to hang onto it, after all. Maybe he’d change his mind at the last minute. Returning his gaze to the new ring, Andy still couldn’t help but feel proud of himself. For the last two months he’d been saving up his money, putting a little away here and there. Even taking a second job without April’s knowledge. All those times he’d told her he was practicing with the band after work, he’d actually been at City Hall shining shoes. Leslie had gotten him the gig, and he was super grateful. He just hoped it all paid off.

Now, all he had to do was get ready for tonight.

 

“Are you okay?”

April was staring at him curiously as they headed to JJ’s that evening. One hand casually gripping Andy’s leg as he drove, she hadn’t stopped giving him side glances for the past hour.

“Of course I am,” Andy laughed. “Why do you ask?” Well, truthfully he wasn’t totally okay. He was only human…and from what he could tell, it was a normal thing for men to get nervous before they proposed.

“Because you’ve been acting weird all day,” she replied. “You just don’t seem like yourself.”

“Baby, I’m fine,” he squeezed her hand. “Let’s just have a good time tonight, okay? Don’t worry about me.”

“Okay…”

Andy had even reserved a special booth for them. After calling and asking Leslie which seat was the best—and after she gave him five options, complete with a detailed analysis of each one and why it was amazing—he eventually settled on the same booth they’d sat in the first time they’d gone together. It was only a matter of months ago, but it seemed like so much longer. April had just shot the Mouse Rat band photos, and Andy had wanted to take her to dinner to repay her.

“Hey,” April smiled when the hostess led them to their seat. She looked around before glancing up at Andy, her face shining.

On the little table was a small vase of assorted flowers. Andy knew April wasn’t big on roses, so he’d gone to the flower shop in town and asked for “anything but the sappy, romantic stuff,” and this was the result. Little assorted buds in pinks, yellows, purples and oranges, on leafy green stems.

“What?” Andy tried to look as though he had no idea what this was about.

“What is this?” April sat down and pointed to the vase.

“Wow, I guess we just got a really fancy booth,” he shrugged, taking a seat across from her.

“Sure…” she laughed. “Whatever you say.”

“For you, miss,” a waiter arrived, placing in front of April a can of her favorite Vernor’s ginger ale, and one wine glass. Carefully, he poured the soda into the glass, before removing the empty can and hurrying away.

“Andy,” she couldn’t hide her wide smile now. “What’s going on?”

“Just wanted to make tonight really special for you, babe,” he reached across the table and took her hand.

At that moment, the same waiter returned and handed April a menu. “Mr. Dwyer has requested cheeseburgers for the both of you, but he also asked me to check to make sure that’s what you’d like to eat this evening?”

“He did?” April looked at Andy with narrowed eyes. “Well, can’t argue with that,” she shrugged, handing the waiter the menu. “Cheeseburger and fries it is.”

Andy gave her hand a slight squeeze, his feet continuously tapping on the floor under the table. The whole way to JJ’s, he’d been trying to figure out if he should propose before or after they ate. Finally, he realized he couldn’t wait that long. It would have to be before.

“Andy,” she said softly. “What’s going on?” She didn’t look disappointed…on the contrary, she looked intrigued and excited. “JJ’s, cheeseburgers, the booth, the flowers…this is just like the first time we came here.”

“I know, babe…that’s so weird, isn’t it?”

“Very,” she nodded, her eyes shining.

_Okay Dwyer. Go time._

“April,” Andy sighed. He was holding both her hands now, sweat beading on the back of his neck. “I’m so, so, super happy we’re together. You know that already, but I just wanted to tell you again. I love you so much, more than anything.”

“I know, Andy,” she rubbed his hand with her thumb. “I love you too.”

“The past five months have been such a crazy whirlwind,” he continued. “Now by the end of the year we’re gonna be parents, and I honestly can’t wait.”

“It’s gonna be awesome,” she nodded.

“It is, and I’ve also been thinking a lot about what I want in life…not just for me, but for us, and the babies. I’m going to be the best dad in the universe. I promise. I want you to know that I’ll always be there for the three of you.”

“I know that too.”

“So,” Andy reached one hand into his pocket, and carefully pulled out the ring box. Now he was _really_ sweating. If they weren’t in a restaurant, he totally would’ve pulled his shirt off by now. “April…will you marry me?” He held the little box open in front of her, and waited.

He watched her eyes go wide, staring at the ring in the box like it was something she’d never seen before. Slowly, she looked up at him. Her eyes were dry, but they had such an intensity to them, he didn’t know if she was upset or overjoyed. Just as he was about to ask her if she was okay, she hopped down from her side of the booth and flung herself at him, her arms linking behind his neck and her mouth crashing down onto his. Andy laughed as he pulled her up into his lap, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I love you,” she whispered, pressing her head into his neck before looking him in the eyes. “I love you, and yes, I’ll marry you.”

“Really?” Andy couldn’t control his excitement now if he tried. His eyes filled with happy tears, and he pulled her into him. 

“Dude, yes,” she laughed, now wiping at her own eyes.

“April, you just made me the happiest guy…in like, the entire galaxy.”

She kissed his cheek, and reached for the little ring box. Andy eagerly slipped the ring on her finger. It was already a perfect fit.

“Andy,” she stared at the ring, her eyes wide. “You didn’t have to do this. Seriously, this is too much.”

“I’ve been saving for a little while now,” he said softly. “I wanted you to have a ring. I know it’s not much…it’s not huge or anything, but it was the best I could do.” He reached into his other pocket and pulled out the family ring. “If you don’t like it…um…”

“What’s this?” April stared at the other ring, her expression suddenly blank.

“This…well, your dad told me I could give this to you instead. It’s your mom’s old engagement ring.”

Without saying a word, April took the ring in her hand and studied it.

“I totally get it if you want to wear that one instead,” he began. “It’s so much nicer, I know, and bigger. I just told Ron that it was important for me to buy my own ring for you, you know, because you mean so much to me. But like I said, I get it if—“

She cut him off with another kiss, and Andy nearly forgot what he was saying.

“Andy,” she smiled. “I don’t want this ring. I want your ring.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really,” she looked down at it and nodded. “You picked this one especially for me. I love my mom’s ring. It’s beautiful. But it was my mom’s. My dad picked it out for her. It was made for her. I loved her, but I’m not her.”

“You’re the best girlfriend in the world,” he replied, holding her as thought she might disappear if he didn’t hang on.

“We can hold onto mom’s old ring,” April told him. “Maybe we’ll have a daughter, and I can give it to her someday.”

“I’d like that, and I think your dad would too,” Andy nodded.

“Is this why you’ve been acting so weird today?” she chuckled, rubbing his scruffy cheek.

“Yeah,” he admitted. “Sorry babe…you’re hard to trick.”

At that moment, the burgers arrived. April stayed put in Andy’s lap, sliding her meal over to his side.

“I even asked your dad, you know,” Andy laughed. “God, I was so nervous.”

“You did?” April stared at him incredulously. “And he was cool about it?”

“More than cool,” Andy said.

“You are going to be the best dad,” April shook her head.

“All I know is that I can’t wait to marry you,” Andy kissed her cheek, as the two of them began to eat.

April paused, before turning in his lap to look at him. “Babe?”

“Hmm?”

“Let’s get married next weekend.”

He looked at her, his eyes wide. She stared back at him, her face showing nothing but pure happiness and excitement.

“Really?” His heart skipped a beat. Next weekend… That was only seven days away.

“Yes, really,” she put down her french fries and grasped his hand. “Andy…I don’t want a big wedding. I don’t want a bunch of people, or expensive food, or any of that stuff. I want just us. Maybe my family or yours if you want. And Donna, of course, but that’s it. I don’t want to wait.”

Andy thought about it for a moment. He wanted everything she wanted—that is to say, he agreed one hundred percent. He just wanted to be married to her. That’s all that mattered.

“Yes,” he nodded quickly. “Totally, babe! Let’s do it. Next weekend!”

“You’re the best soon-to-be husband in the world,” she whispered, leaning up to kiss him. “I love you.”

“April, you don’t ever have to worry about anything,” he promised. “Whatever you want, I’ll give it to you, from now until forever. I love you so much.”

 

Andy always heard people say that you never forget the day you got engaged. He hoped beyond hope that April would never forget. He doubted she would, she was so smart. And he knew he never would, either. She’d made him the happiest guy in the world that night.

Hours later even, as the both of them lay curled together in bed, wrapped in each other’s limbs and too exhausted and happy to speak, they hadn’t gotten over that high yet. The joy of knowing that no matter what their future held, they would be together. Andy would always love, protect and take care of April. She could take comfort in the fact that he would always be there for her and their children. He wasn’t ever going anywhere.

He’d found his purpose, and he couldn’t have been happier. To Andy, that made his entire life worth it.


End file.
